The Sight/Chapter 6
Chapter description ''Hollykit's PoV '' :Hollykit dreams about hedgehogs moving into the den. They rudely push Ferncloud's kits out of the way and settle down into the nests. Hollykit gets pricked and mutters to them to go away. She twists away, but prickles still dig in. Finally, she opens one eye and sees Lionkit covered in thorns. Hollykit jabs him with her forepaw and asks where he picked up all those thorns from. Lionkit yawns and confesses he couldn't sleep, so he went for a walk in the clearing. Hollykit stares at him, saying that they are in enough trouble already, and might not get made apprentices. Lionkit reassures her, telling her Mousepaw was the only cat who saw him, and he helped him hide from Dustpelt. Hollykit suggests removing the thorns from his nest so that no cat notices. :She goes to the medicine cat's den to fetch Leafpool, so she can remove the thorns stuck in him. She first checks on Jaykit, who asks what she's doing there. She explains why, and he tells her Leafpool went out to collect herbs. With Jaykit's help, she grabs dock, and Leafpool enters the den. She asks how Hollykit knew that dock was used to treat scratches, and Jaykit tells her she remembered the scent from he was being treated. Leafpool is impressed by her memory, and shows her how to apply it to a wound. Hollykit tell her she's going to go back to the nursery, and declines Leafpool's offer to come with her, saying she'll come back if she needs her. Leafpool looks at her with a knowing glint in her eye, and Hollykit wonders if she knows that the kits were hiding something. She trots out of the den, her heart sinking when she realizes it's busier now. She sees Daisy and her kits, and also Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw. She nervously walks to the nursery, hoping nobody will ask her what she's doing out. :She reaches her destination, and Ferncloud asks where she's been. Hollykit explains the scratches on the dock, and Ferncloud understands why she left without permission. Lionkit has groomed the thorns from his fur except for one behind his ear. Hollykit removes the thorn and applies dock to his scratches, wincing whenever he squeaks in pain. His pain makes her feel queasy, but she tells herself she has to do it right if she's going to become a medicine cat. Lionkit comments that he feels much better, and Ferncloud tells them to get fresh-kill, saying Daisy can watch them. The dock has made her lose her appetite, and she walks to the pile without enthusiasm. :She finds Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, and Berrypaw talking about their upcoming warrior assessment. They wonder who will assess them; Hazelpaw wonders if Firestar will assess them. Berrypaw hopes he won't, as he wouldn't be able to focus if he knew Firestar was assessing them. Ashfur calls out to them, saying they should split up, or they'll scare away every piece of prey from the forest to sun-drown-place. Whitewing scolds him for teasing them. Brook drops three mice on the fresh-kill pile, one of which Lionkit starts eating, thanking Brook while doing so. She advises him to chew slowly, telling him how they did that in the mountains they chewed slowly to make food last longer. Surprised, Lionkit obeys. Hollykit thinks about how she liked the sound of Brook's mew. :Yowling, followed by hissing, is heard outside the camp entrance, and Hollykit wonders if they're being attacked. Sandstorm rushes to the camp entrance, only to return with the RiverClan medicine cat, Mothwing, and her apprentice, Willowpaw. Honeypaw, the one who yowled, follows, embarrassed and apologizing, claiming she didn't know it was Mothwing and had only smelled RiverClan. Sandstorm comforts her. Hollykit becomes excited by Willowpaw's appearance. She thinks about how the last time she talked to her, she had asked Willowpaw what it was like the be in a different Clan. Now, she wants to ask her how to become a medicine cat apprentice. :She scrambles over to the apprentice, mewing a greeting. Willowpaw returns the greeting and asks if she's been made an apprentice yet. Hollykit says no and asks her why she and Mothwing are here, wondering if it was to ask for supplies. Willowpaw tells her she had a dream, and they came to have Leafpool help interpret it. Hollykit asks why. Willowpaw just says Mothwing wanted her opinion. Hollykit asks was it was about, and Willowpaw can't tell her. Leafpool calls Willowpaw and her mentor into her den, and Hollykit stares after them. Lionkit buts her with his head, asking why she's staring at them. She blurts out that she wants to be a medicine cat. Characters Major *Lionkit }} Minor *Mousepaw *Jaykit *Leafpool *Berrypaw *Poppypaw *Cinderpaw *Honeypaw *Hazelpaw *Ashfur *Whitewing *Brook *Sandstorm *Willowpaw *Mothwing }} Mentioned *Spiderleg *Thornclaw *Icekit *Foxkit *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Sorreltail *Daisy }} Notes and references nl:Het tweede gezicht/Hoofdstuk 6 Category:The Sight Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages